


The Masks We Wear (Version 2)

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: The Masks We Wear (For Knight_of_Space) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cute yuuri, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Teddy Bears, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri has a unique way to unwind.*This time, with Victor*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> Alternate ending to my previous fic.

Yuuri wasn't upset that he didn't win the gold medal. Yes, he was slightly disappointed. But he did his best and so did Yurio. All that separated them was a fraction of a point.

Yuuri would try harder. For now though, they were back in Yuuri's home town.

Next time, he'd win gold. And he'd still have Victor by his side.

Speaking of the silver haired skater...

"Yuuri, let's celebrate! Drinks are on me." The Russian declared.

Yuuri shook his head. "I'd rather not, Victor. It's been a long flight. I'd rather stay home and rest."

Victor looked a little deflated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just looking forward to crawling into bed."

"Oh...I'll come with you."

"No!-" Yuuri forced himself to calm down. "Don't let me ruin your fun. Really, I'm just going to bathe and go to bed. You'll be bored. Go. Have fun."

Victor was very hesitant but nodded. "Okay...I'll be back in the morning." He gave a kiss to the ring on Yuuri's finger before splitting off in a different direction.

Yuuri watched the man go before going home.

Makkachin greeted him with enthusiasm...as well as everyone else. Yuuri smiled and hugged everyone but managed to escape with promises of talking with everyone more in depth tomorrow. 

Yuuri moaned as he sunk into the warm bath water. As knots in his back released he found himself slipping further and further down the hole he didn't let himself succumb to during the competition.

When he was clean he walked back to his own room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Yuuri locked his door as he entered to avoid people coming through.

Finally, he was alone.

He pulled a box out of his closet marked 'storage'. To any other person, this box was probably full of random items from his childhood. To Yuuri, this box was filled with his favorite relaxation method.

First, Yuuri pulled out an outfit (one of his favorites).

A blue onesie decorated with snowflakes accompanied by knee high blue socks. An one simply couldn't forget the sheer skirt. No, one simply couldn't forget that. Nor could they forget the blue pacifier with a poodle on it with a matching clip. And last but not least, the pull-up.

Anyone who was not Yuuri would be very confused with his style choice, but Yuuri wasn't. For he loved to regress to an age where everything was so simple. He never had school work or deadlines to meet or people to please...he was just happy. He longed to go back to that time, but for now, he settled for this.

A whimpering at his door made him freeze. A scratching soon accompanied.

Yuuri cracked the door open and was greeted by Makkachin's dark eyes.

The dog tilted his head to the side and whimpered again. 

Yuuri sighed. Makkachin hasn't seen him for what feels like forever, so...It wouldn't hurt to let him in. 

Makkachin trotted into his room happily and sat himself next to the bed. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and locked the door again. With no more interuptions, he dried off and slid the pull-up up his legs to his waist. He sighed happily at the comforting bulk he hadn't had for a while. Next he pulled on the onesie and snapped the buttons on the crotch before putting on the sheer skirt. 

He never cared about what people said about skirts being for girls Yuuri thought he looked adorable in it.

Finally, he put on the socks and clipped the pacifier to his onesie and popped it into his mouth. Thus completing his outfit.

A teddy bear came out of the box and was hugged to Yuuri's chest tightly. Oh how he missed his teddy. A coloring book came next with a package of crayons or every color. 

Makkachin moved from his spot to sniff at the new items. 

A giggle rose from Yuuri's mouth. 

"Silly puppy. That's my color book! It's got dinos in it that go rawr! And this," he held out the teddy bear to the dog to see. "Is Hoshi! He's my teddy bear!"

Makkachin licked Yuuri's cheek to unveil a cute laugh. "Puppy no! You go slobber on my cheek." 

He furiously wiped at his cheek even as the licks kept coming. More laughs followed as well as lisped pleas for mercy. 

"Tickles! Puppy please! Hehehe!"

 

Victor sighed as he swirled his finger along the rim of his glass. He was supposed to be celebrating...But it wasn't fun without Yuuri.

So, he finished his drink and left. 

It was a relatively quick walk back to Yuuri's place and he enjoyed the quiet. 

When he arrived, he was greeted by everyone. He gave them all a smile and luckily they didn't crowd around him. 

"Go get some rest, Victor. Yuuri already went to bed and I think Makkachin went with him." Yuuri's mother said. 

Victor thanked her and went in the direction or Yuuri's room. He was surprised to hear faint voices coming from the room. 

It was Yuuri...But...He sounded lighter somehow. Carefree. 

"Tickles! Puppy please! Hehehe!"

And then came the cutest laughter Victor had ever heard. It was so innocent and sweet! He went to go into Yuuri's room, but found the door was locked. 

Victor looked around to make sure no one saw him as he took a credit card out of his wallet and picked the lock. 

No one knew he could do that, but it was for emergencies only. And Victor counted seeing what made that adorable laughter as an emergency. 

He put the credit card back into his wallet which was put into his back pocket before slowly opening the door. 

He was not prepared for what he saw. 

Yuuri layed there getting attacked by Makkachin's tongue, but that wasn't the part that made him freeze. 

Yuuri was dressed in a blue onesie and a sheer skirt (that looked pretty cute on him) with knee high socks. Victor could see a bulge in the onesie that he knew had to be some type of padding. 

There was no hiding it, Yuuri was officially the most adorable thing he had ever seen. 

Victor quietly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. However, the door made an audible click as it closed that got the attention of the Japanese boy. 

Yuuri looked up at Victor in disbelief and suddenly, something shattered in his eyes. He was no longer carefree or happy. He was tense, scared, and Victor saw a little sadness in those pretty brown eyes. 

"Victor! Y-you weren't supposed to be back this early!" He gasped.

Victor noticed Yuuri trying to distance himself but a hand on his wrist prevented him. 

"I wasn't having any fun without you, so I came back. Now, Yuuri, what did I come back to?" He asked in the calmest voice he could manage.

Yuuri averted his eyes and took back his shaking hand. 

"This is...What I do to release stress after competitions. I-I haven't had time for it lately." 

 

Victor nodded. "I can understand that, but WHAT is it. What helps you release stress?"

Yuuri took a few deep breaths. "When I'm alone, I like to act... Little. Meaning...I dress up in juvenile clothes and...I play. It makes me happy." 

His hands never stopped shaking. 

Victor was going to leave now! He'll throw the ring away and leave! This will all be just some sad memory! Victor will leave and never come back!

"I enjoy doing this A-and...If you want to continue our relationship... You'll have t-to get used to it." Yuuri met Victor's eyes for the first time. "This is a part of me. Take it or leave it." 

Victor was surprised by the confidence in Yuuri's eyes. He truly has grown over the past few weeks. 

"J-Just leave...I know you want to. I know you think it's gross and weird! I know you think I'm disgusting! Just go!" A sob flew past Yuuri's lips and tears fell down his face. 

Victor's heart broke at the raw emotions Yuuri expressed. And to think, Yuuri thinks he'll leave. For something so trivial. 

No, Victor would never leave his little Katsudon. 

He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's form and reassured him. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. I won't leave you over this. I care about you way too much." 

A pitiful whimper shook Yuuri's form. 

"Victor..." He gasped. "Please..." 

Victor looked for a way to calm him down, he was never really good with comforting crying people besides speaking to them. He could tell Yuuri needed something else.

That's when he spotted it. 

The light blue pacifier with a poodle on it dangling from a matching clip on Yuuri's onesie. 

He gently picked up the plastic soother and pressed it against Yuuri's lips. "It's okay, little one, open up."

With hesitance, Yuuri allowed the pacifier to slip through his mouth and rest against his tongue. His lips unconsciously started working the rubber teat.

Victor praised Yuuri as his cries died down to sniffles. He pulled the younger boy into his lap and let his rest his head on his shoulder. 

They sat there for a few minutes in peace. Victor rubbing Yuuri's back gently while hearing content little suckles next to his ear. 

He spotted a teddy bear beside him that seemed to have gotten lost in the scuffle and picked it up. 

"Who's this, Yuuri?" He asked. 

Yuuri blushed and hid his face in Victor's neck. 

"'S Hoshi." He lisped. 

"Is Hoshi your friend?" 

Yuuri giggled. Not quite like when Victor first walked in, but close.

"Mhmm. He helps me pick colors." 

The lightness was almost there...Not quite. Yuuri needed another push.

"I think he wants to join the hug. Don't you?" 

Yuuri reached out for the teddy and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you..." Yuuri said as he wiped the tears off his cheek. 

Victor kissed his shoulder. "No problem. I love pleasing you." 

Yuuri giggled and crawled off his lap. Victor saw the happy look from earlier in his eyes and smiled. He caused that. He made Yuuri happy. He made Yuuri feel good.

"Color wiff me?" Yuuri asked hopefully. 

Victor felt his heart ached at the sight. "Okay, kiddo." 

Yuuri flipped through the book and handed him a page with a smiling T-Rex. Yuuri picked out a picture with triceratops grazing and they worked in silence. Well, Victor didn't really color aside from maybe a flower or two. He was mostly watching Yuuri as he colored. 

Occasionally Yuuri would consult with Hoshi about a color and Victor found it adorable. Makkachin retrieved stray crayons and it made for a blissful sight. Victor wondered if he should take a picture, but decided not to. He wasn't sure how Yuuri felt about it and would wait until he wasn't little before asking.

Yuuri hesitantly tore out the page when it was finished and handed it to Victor. 

"Me and Hoshi colored this for you." 

Victor smiled and took the page. "Thank you so much. You know what? I'm going to put it in my wallet and keep it forever." 

Yuuri smiled and hugged his teddy shyly. "Really?" 

Victor made it a point to pull out his wallet and place the folded up page inside. "Yep! Right here where I will always see it!" 

Yuuri blushed and hid his face in the teddy bear's fur. "Silly..."

"Oh I'm silly? You think so?" 

Yuuri nodded.

"You know what I think about that?" Victor asked. "This!" He then tackled Yuuri and tickled his sides. 

Yuuri bursted into laughter as the pacifier fell out of his mouth. He unconsciously wrapped his legs around Victor's hips as he squirmed which pulled him closer. 

Victor watched the boy laugh so happily before checking the clock. He was surprised to see it was almost midnight. 

He ceased his attack to pull Yuuri into his lap. "It's bed time for you, little one." 

Said skater pouted heavily. "Not tired."

"Which is why I'll read to you if you can put all your toys away like a good boy." 

Yuuri nodded and placed the coloring book and crayons away. He returned to Victor's side and handed him a book. It had various princess stories inside and Victor looked forward to reading in. 

Victor got into bed first and let Yuuri cuddle up beside him as he pulled the blankets up to the boy's chin. 

"Which princess first?" He asked as Yuuri rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Beauty and the Beast. Please?" 

Victor turned the page accordingly and let his voice carry out the story. Makkachin curled up at the foot of the bed and seemed to listen as well.

 

Yuuri was asleep before they got to the part with the talking candles, but Victor finished it anyway just to be sure. 

He placed the book on the table above the bed before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

Yuuri's pacifier had fallen out, but Victor gently pushed it back into his mouth. Yuuri sucked rhythmically on the rubber. 

Victor allowed himself to watch as the plastic shield bobbed against the boy's lips before he fell asleep himself. 

 

Victor awoke in the morning to Yuuri's eyes on him. The boy blushed at being caught. 

"Good morning, my little Katsudon. Did you sleep well?" 

Yuuri nodded and placed a small kiss on Victor's cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me." 

Victor gave Yuuri a similar kiss. "No need to thank me. I'd do anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest something! I'll most likely do it every time. This was an idea from Knight_of_Space and I loved doing it!


End file.
